


The Vriscion's Revolt

by ArchmageIsACat



Series: Heir Transfected [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fan Classpects, Not Epilogue Compliant, Paradox Space, Reader Suggestions, SBURB (Homestuck), epilogue compliant, epilogue retcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchmageIsACat/pseuds/ArchmageIsACat
Summary: June Egbert has killed Dirk Strider, effectively severing his meat timeline and the plans he had for it like the head of a beast, now she's ensuring that the events written in that timeline never come to pass.
Relationships: June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, June Egbert/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: Heir Transfected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: June Egbert Jam





	The Vriscion's Revolt

th4t jump took 4 lot out of m3, 1 f33l l1k3 4 months h4v3 gon3 8y. th4t’s 4n odd f33l1ng. no t1m3 4t 4ll h4s p4ss3d y3t 1 KNOW th4t 1ts b33n 4 months s1nc3 1 z4pp3d tz, vr1sk4, 4nd 1 out of th3r3… 1s th1s 4n ult1m4t3 s3lf th1ng or 4 r3tcon th1ng? 1s 1t both? m4yb3 1ts r3l4t3d to th4t w31rd copy of msp41nt4dv3ntur3s 1n ros3’s m1nd? th1s 1s 4ll 4 l1ttl3 4bstr4ct 4nd 1’d pr3f3r not to th1nk 48out 1t too much…

fuck, 1’m g3tt1ng off tr4ck.

roxy 4nd c4ll13 4r3 p4ck1ng up th31r stuff from our p1cn1c, 4nd th3y’r3 4bout to l34v3 wh3n th3y h34r 4 d1st1nct z4p, on3 th4t roxy r3cogn1z3s. th3y turn 4round 4nd st4r3 1n shock 4t th3 thr33 p3opl3 who just t3l3port3d r1ght b3h1nd th3m.

ROXY: john?  
ROXY: i thot u were gonna fite lord misogyny or whatevs  
ROXY: u change ur mind?  
JUNE: nop3, just fought h1m 4lr34dy 1s 4ll.  
ROXY: oh  
ROXY: so u wanna tell me how it went?  
ROXY: + what these two fine af ladies r doin here  
JUNE: 1 prom1s3 1’ll t3ll you 8ut f1rst w3 n33d to go som3wh3r3 mor3 pr1v4t3.  
ROXY: like a cafe?  
JUNE: not r34lly, l1st3n you know how c4l1born h4d 4 mon1tor th4t l3t h1m s33 us?  
ROXY: r u sayin he can spy on us here  
JUNE: not 3x4ctly? 8ut 1t’s th3 s4m3 1d34, w3 n33d to t4lk som3wh3r3 w3’r3 l3ss l1k3ly to b3 s33n.  
ROXY: fine by me

1 z4p us to my hous3.

ROXY: alrite john storytime  
JUNE: jun3.  
ROXY: what  
JUNE: 1’m jun3 now.  
ROXY: i c  
JUNE: so 4nyw4ys 1 w3nt b4ck to th3 g4m3 ov3r t1m3 l1n3, th3 on3 you 4nd 1 4r3 from, 4nd 1 punch3d 4r4n34 1n th3 f4c3 4nd took th3 l1f3 r1ng from h3r, wh1ch by th3 w4y 1 gu3ss 1 c4n just 1nf1n1t3ly copy th4t 4long w1th b4s1c4lly 4ny th1ng 3ls3 w1th my r3tcon pow3rs now?  
JUNE: so 1 w3nt 4h34d 4nd g4th3r3d 4ll of us from th4t t1m3 l1n3 m1nus m3 and w3nt to my b4ck y4rd l1k3 4 w33k b3for3 my th1rt33nth b1rthd4y 4nd 3xpl41n3d th3 pl4n, th3n took us 4ll to f1ght c4l18orn.  
JUNE: h3 pull3d m3, ros3, j4d3, 4nd d4v3 1nto th3 hous3 juju 4nd th3n from wh4t 1 could h34r 1ns1d3 1t you guys d3f34t3d h1m. oh 4lso 1 r34l1z3d 1 h4d d3pr3ss1on? wh1ch 1 st1ll do 1 gu3ss.  
JUNE: som3 t1m3 l4t3r vr1sk4 d3ploy3d th3 juju 4nd th3n d1rk n4rr4t3d h3r 1nto 4 bl4ck hol3.  
JUNE: don't worry 1'll 3xpl41n th4t 1n 4 b1t.  
JUNE: th3n w3 4ll popp3d out of th3 juju 4nd d1d 4 cool pos3.  
JUNE: 4ft3r wh1ch ros3 got 1nc1n3r4t3d by 3ngl1sh.  
JUNE: j4d3 tr13d to us3 h3r b3c pow3rs but th3 gr33n sun w4s gon3 so sh3 couldn't, th3n 4 chunk of th3 dr34m bubbl3s f3ll 4nd k1ll3d h3r.  
JUNE: engl1sh 4t3 4 fuck ton of my h4mm3rs 4nd 4lmost 4t3 m3, 8ut h3 just got h1s gold tooth through my ch3st 1nst34d.  
JUNE: d4v3 cut 4 n4sty g4sh 1nto h1m w1th th4t w3lsh 3xc4l1bur sword but got h1s h34d b1tt3n off.  
JUNE: th3n d4v3 p3t4 c4m3 1n 4nd thr3w th31rs3lf 4nd 3nglish 1nto th3 s4m3 bl4ck hol3?  
JUNE: 1t 4lso turns out th3 tooth h4d 4 m4g1c po1son th4t slowly k1ll3d m3? not r34lly sur3 1f th4t w4s 4lw4ys th4 c4s3 or 1f d1rk just k1ll3d m3 off l1k3 th4t to conv1nc3 tz to com3 w1th h1m.  
JUNE: so th4t 4ll br1ngs m3 b4ck to d1rk. h3 4pp4r3ntly 4ch13v3d h1s ult1m4t3 s3lf 4nd d3c1d3d to us3 som3 n4rr4t1v3 pow3rs to k1ll 4 bunch of h1s fr13nds 4nd 4lso g3n3r4lly b3 4 tr4ns phob3 4nd 4 m1sogyn1st?  
ROXY: uh  
ROXY: lol what?  
ROXY: that sure sounds like a lot  
ROXY: + u certainly seem like uve been thru a lot  
ROXY: but that doesn't really sound like dirk  
ROXY: also u said he was a transphobe but u never really said he did anything that seems transphobic?  
TEREZI: SH3'S T3LL1NG TH3 TRUTH ROXY  
TEREZI: D1RK 1S 4 L1TTL3 B1TCH 4ND H3 PR4CT1C4LLY Y3LL3D H1S S3LF-F3LLL4T1NG N4RR4T1ON 1NTO MY M1ND  
TEREZI: P4RT OF WH1CH 1NVOLV3D CONS1ST3NTLY M1SG3ND3R1NG YOU UNT1L 1 TOLD H1M TO STOP  
TEREZI: 4T WH1CH PO1NT H3 TOLD M3 TO T3LL YOU SOM3 S4RC4ST1C SH1T 4BOUT HOW YOU M4K3 4 K1CK4SS H1M  
TEREZI: H3 SP3NT TH3 R3ST OF OUR CONV3RS4ST1ON P4SS1V3 4GGR3SS1V3LY G3ND3R1NG YOU CORR3CTLY B3C4US3 H3 TH1NKS G3ND3R SH1T 1S STUP1D 4ND NOT WORTH R3SP3CT  
JUNE: h3 4lso put j4d3 1n 4 com4 for 4 f3w months to k33p th4t 4lt3rn4t3 v3rs1on of c4ll13 from 1nt3rf3r1ng w1th h1s sh1tty pl4ns 48out c4non or wh4t3v3r.  
CALLIOPE: what? yoU never mentioned them when you were telling the story before!  
CALLIOPE: why were they there? i thoUght they were going to let me live my life withoUt interference! they told me to live my life!  
JUNE: sh3 s33m3d pr3tty 1nt3nt on prot3ct1ng us from d1rk, 1 c4n’t 1m4g1n3 sh3’d w4nt to st3p on your to3s or 4-  
CALLIOPE: are yoU working with them?! is she trying to replace me? i swear jUne i am not a violent cherUb bUt i will fight yoU to get oUt that door and as far away from here as possible!  
ROXY: relax callie no 1s gonna replace u nd im sure june aint working behind ur back to stab it with another u  
JUNE: 3x4ctly!  
TEREZI: JUN3 COULDN’T SCH3M3 4 B3TR4Y4L TO S4V3 H3R L1F3 4NYW4YS  
JUNE: h3y!  
ROXY: nd if she is ill shoot her  
JUNE: 1’m not!!!!!!!!  
ROXY: sry juney but i spent way 2 long tryin to see callie to not b serious abt their safety  
CALLIOPE: that makes me feel a little better.  
CALLIOPE: speaking of, vriska, yoU are being Uncharacteristically qUiet, is something wrong?  
VRISKA: I'm fine.  
CALLIOPE: yoU don't seem fine.  
VRISKA: Well I am!  
TEREZI: NO YOU'R3 NOT  
VRISKA: What do you know?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
VRISKA: You never had to live inside a 8lack hole for 8 years coming to terms with how you were never going to see the girl you liked ever again!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: You never got used to 8eing irrelevant for 8 years only to have yourself 8e torn away from your day to day life and 8e thrust 8ack into the spotlight!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: I had to accept that you were never coming to find me!  
VRISKA: I had to move on!  
VRISKA: I was in various unsta8le rel8tionships for 8 years!  
VRISKA: 8 fucking years terezi!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: I 8ecame a war hero!  
VRISKA: I grew up!  
VRISKA: I almost considered having kids with Jade!  
VRISKA: May8e I didn't want to leave anymore?  
VRISKA: Did you even consider that 8efore enacting paradox space's 8iggest f8cking 8wn on me y8t and using MY gimmick to f8ck with me????????  
VRISKA: Did you even consider how I m8ght feel a little f8cking conflicted 8y this?  
TEREZI: VR1SKA 1  
VRISKA: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: You h8ve ZERO GODD8MN CLUE what I've 8een through!  
VRISKA: You don't get to just dr8p me f8r 8 ye8rs then decide 8n a whim you w8nt me 8n your life ag8in!  
JUNE: c4lm down vr1sk4, you'r3 m4k1ng t3r3z1 cry.  
VRISKA: So n8w the terezi copyquirk is g8nna tell me to c8lm down huh?  
VRISKA: May8e I don't w8nna 8e c8lm! May8e I l8ke 8eing angry!  
VRISKA: Terezi can keep 8awling for 8ll I c8re!  
VRISKA: May8e she can le8rn how I felt for 8ll those ye8rs!  
JUNE: you don't m34n th4t...  
VRISKA: SO WH8T IF I D8N'T JUNE?  
JUNE: you know sh3 d1dn't g3t your t3xt unt1l r1ght 83for3 1 took you out of th3 bl4ck hol3, pl34s3 8e n1c3 to h3r. sh3 r34lly m1ss3d you vr1sk4 4nd you'r3 m4k1ng h3r f33l l1k3 sh1t.  
VRISKA: I don't c8re that she 8nly just got my text!  
VRISKA: I don't........  
VRISKA: I'm hurting June.  
VRISKA: I thought I'd 8een a8andoned 8y all of you.  
VRISKA: I had to deal with 8 years of that life.  
VRISKA: I didn't........ care a8out anything for a while, not really.  
VRISKA: And to 8e 8ack with all of you acting like no time has passed?  
VRISKA: It feels 8ad scoo8. I haven't felt anything in a while and to have the first thing I feel in 8 years 8e this? It's not gr8.  
JUNE: w8 b4ck up trolls h4v3 scoo8y doo?  
VRISKA: What lameass society dooooooooesn't have Scoo8y Doo?  
JUNE: not on3 1 w4nn4 l1v3 1n.  
JUNE: so uh........ you gonn4?  
VRISKA: Gonna wh8t?  
JUNE: 4polog1z3?  
VRISKA: Apologize for wha- sorry.  
VRISKA: Old ha8its.  
VRISKA: Sorry Terezi. I'm........ sorry.  
VRISKA: For yelling at you and dumping all that 8aggage on you.  
TEREZI: DON'T B3 SORRY  
TEREZI: 1'M HURT1NG TOO BUT  
TEREZI: 1T'S NOT SOM3TH1NG YOU H4V3 TO 4POLOG1Z3 FOR  
TEREZI: 1 COULDN'T B3 TH3R3 FOR YOU, 4ND 3V3N THOUGH 1 SP3NT Y34RS LOOK1NG FOR YOU YOU H4D NO W4Y OF KNOW1NG TH4T  
TEREZI: 1T'S NOT YOUR F4ULT  
VRISKA: 8ut I made you cry Terezi! I hurt you, and I'm not sure I didn't want to hurt you either! That's the kinda shit I'd do on impulse 8ack on alternia!  
TEREZI: 1T'S OK4Y VR1SK4  
VRISKA: 8ut!  
TEREZI: 1T'S *OK4Y*  
TEREZI: YOU B31NG H3R3 M4K3S M3 F33L W4Y B3TT3R TH4N 4NY 3MOT1ON4L D4M4G3 YOU COULD 1NFL1CT R1GHT NOW

A touching remewnion viewed, we leave our heroes to plan, and we turn our attention through the door opened 3 years prior, towards the pix, towards a slab bearing an insignia for an aspect yet unseen by these watchers. Atop the slab lay a guardian slain long ago, for their journey though paused was not yet completed. Four lights begin to glimmer in the customary fashion of this process witnessed 10 times before, and a new campaign begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Put suggestions in the comments, be sure to put a > before your suggestion so I know its a suggestion


End file.
